


The Green and Happy Ending's

by Lordofdeathn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you see them. When you look in their eyes. It appears. Vibrant and radiant. Colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Chrmdpoet for helping me find this au. New type of writing style used hope u guys like it.

You didn't see her coming. That's for sure. She slowly and yet all at once rolled into your life. Claiming a spot in it like she owned it. Of course, she kinda did. Soulmate a are your other half. The last piece to your puzzle. Your true love. You'd never thought it would be someone like her. 

You met her at a frat party of all places, her first one apparently. Even though you were both sophomores in college. She wasn't a very social person. The opposite to you, but then again. Opposites attract. And she sure did attract you.

You didn't know at the time. But you felt it, a pull. Like a rope attached to your soul. Slowly pulling you to her. You waded through the seemingly endless waves of sweaty jocks and pretentious kappa girls. When you found her

 _Beautiful,_ that was the first word to enter your mind. Like a torch in the dark it made itself known. And you were being pulled again. To the empty spot next to the brunette. Wavy brown hair that settled on her shoulders, With an amazing jawline and cheekbones that solely outdo the Blake's. You wanted to say something, anything to her, but words didn't come. But they weren't needed. When she looked up.

Green. Your favorite color now. Was the first color you ever saw. The forest green of her eyes with a soft intensity that almost made you gasp. Your eyes widen as your vision explodes in a flurry of colors. Vibrant and Radiant and so much more then you expected. The ones who told you about colors didn't do them justice. And you can tell by the surprised eyes that, like yours, are gazing around the room in infinite awe. That she had it to, she saw and she sees. 

Your soulmate. That's what she is. The tales of the ones who give you color. The ones that will smash through your heart and stake a claim that none could ever compare to. She owned your heart since then. And no one has taken her spot. 

"I'm Clarke" you extend your eager hand. Your almost shaking because you've finally found your soulmate and your fingers itch to draw her features. Now in color. Your thoughts are interrupted by a soft hand encasing your own. Smooth skin slipping into yours and fitting perfectly.

"Lexa" 

 

You got her number before she departed several hours later. Despite her guarded look your conversation flowed throughout the hours. Ranging from favorite animals to current major. Poli Sci for her. Art for you. You even told her about your father, and your mother's disowning of you when you told her you where doing Art instead of Pre Med. 

She didn't pity you like everyone else. Instead she offered silent support. Exactly what you needed, and you knew then that she knew what it was like. You didn't find out that night. But you hoped one day she would trust you with it. And she did. several weeks later. At this point you had been on several marvelous dates. She held your hand on the first one and you now know what people mean when they tell you that sparks would fly. 

The first kiss was awkward at first, but perfect. It was after the third date, she had walked you to your dorm door. And like it was out of a movie, there was an awkward wait, both waiting for the other to act, It was you who acted first. Leaning into the girl. claiming her soft lips for yourself. They where warm and smooth and perfect. The warmth spread through your nerves and making you feel like you were on cloud nine. 

She had asked you to be her girlfriend a week after. You said yes of course, when you eventually calmed yourself, throwing your arms around her, laughing and smiling like you were a child you got candy. Though Lexa is just as sweet. You felt like nothing could drag you down that day. Like you were invincible. 

She told you her experience, how she knew what you were going through. She met a girl, Costia. And fell fast for her, the cherry girl from down the block. She told you how her smile would light up a room. And when she told her parents, they kicked her out. Screaming blasphemy at her retreating figure as she bolted. How she ran to Costia and how the girl let her in, her parents allowed her to stay. They were nice people. And how she knew Costia wasn't her soulmate, but maybe she was her happy ending. The dark skinned girl with hazel eyes and soft features who captured Lexa's heart like she ruled it, however, was killed months later. A vile man spewing venom and disdain about how she was reaching for a gun and he reacted. The cameras however, show she was pulling out a pack of gum. 

Lexa stopped believing in happy endings that day, how life was cruel and that happy endings only existed in fairy tales. You became determined to prove her wrong that day. To prove to her that happy endings are real, and you told her so. Looking into those green eyes you have already fallen for. You promise her that you will show her happy endings do exist. 

A year later, you move in with her. Into an apartment for you both. your bouncing with joy as you both enter the apartment. A feeling of utter love spills through you as you look at her. In your home. The one you know share with her. Where memories will be made and branded into your brain, etched in permanency. And like every time you look into her eyes. Its the green that holds you.  _  
_

And when you wake up to her on lazy Sunday's. And when she opens her eyes. Her lips turning into a dot loving smile and her face lighting up when she sees you, you know you can get use to this.

Domestic life is great. She treats you like your the reason the sun rises. And you treat her like she completes you. Because she does. Every time she looks at you its in reverence and awe, like she can't believe your hers and she's yours. You know how it feels, you look at her the same way. And when she maps your skin, and you map hers, every nook and cranny. You seal it in a vault. She is yours. 

Every time she says she loves you, its just like the first. Breathed and reverent. Like a warm bath in winter or a cool breeze in summer it never seizes to amaze you how she says it. It can make a bad day turn into the opposite. Fills your body like its the oxygen you run on. You wouldn't mind if it was. As long as shes the one who says it. 

She said it first at a park. On a snowy day in December. You both were walking down the path, as the winters breath attacked every morsel of flesh left uncovered. Your hands buried in your pockets in a attempt at keeping them from the cold. Then out of no where your of the ground and spinning in the air as Lexa whirls you around simply because she can. She loses you footing however and you both tumble into the thick snow. You end up on top of her. 

When you stop giggling you look into her eyes and your breath leaves your body. A soft smile lays on her lips, but that not what your captured by. No. Its her eyes again. The warmth of the green is enough to heat you in this cold, you think. And the look of pure affection in her eyes will stay with you for the rest of your life and beyond. You wonder how god created someone to love you so much. 

"I love you, Clarke Griffin. My happy ending" The grin on your face says it all. Your helplessly in love with Lexa and you've never felt more alive.

 

The happiest day of your life is your twenty fourth birthday. When she gets down on one knee, in front of your new art studio in your new apartment. And says. 

 

"Clarke Griffin. Since the day I met you I've been helplessly in love with you. The first color I ever saw was the blue of your eyes. My favorite color. You've showed me that love is not weakness, that life is worth living. I know it is now, as long as your in it. You promised I'd get a happy ending one day, And that's exactly what you are to me. Clarke Griffin. Will you be my happy ending?"  


You say yes, as the tears spill down your cheek you say yes. And the smile on her face is ones people go to war for. You'd kill a mountain full of innocents to see it again. When she grabs you and twirls you around, when she lets you down and stares into you eyes, The green, you think. The green of Lexa is your happy ending. 

 

The wedding is a week away, and your on cloud nine. Your marrying the love of your life in a week, damn near brings you to tears. As you drink your morning coffee. Sitting at the light blue circular table in your kitchen, she exits the bathroom. Suit and all, shes still the most beautiful thing you've ever seen and shes yours.

She walks over to you, bending down and pressing a lingering kiss to your forehead that you hum your approval of. She tilts your chin up, staring straight into your eyes as she softly runs her calloused thumb over your cheek.

"Your the best thing that's ever happened to me Clarke Griffin. Thank you for my happy ending"

And she leaves, the image of her green eyes that morning going in your mental gallery. Like so many others. You don't imagine its the last time you ever see them again.

 

It happens later that day, your reaching for baking soda, the vibrancy of the colors of the world are there. Then, you blink and there gone. Black and white has returned. And you know what it means.

"No!" you whimper, as your heart clenches you clutch your chest with your fist until it hurts but you don't stop. You know what it means, tears make there way down your face as you run. Shopping forgotten as you run from the store and straight to your car. Your dialing her number  hoping, begging every god in existence that its not true, it cant be true. But it is. 

Raven and Octavia are the ones to tell you. The tears staining there faces gives it away before the words. And a sop escapes your body like a gun shot, it wracks your chest as your hand covers your mouth and tears fall like a waterfall as the sobs continue. You fall into them and they clutch you, as if letting go would mean you would fly away. They hold you as you break, as you scream and cry and shout. Your heart rips to shreds, shatters like glass, the broken pieces thrash through your chest like shrapnel as you break.

A drunk driver took her from you. Shes gone, and you never felt more alone. 

 

The funeral is filled with friends and loved ones, you see Anya walk up to her body. Lying in the open casket. Her face peaceful and soft. Anya never was one to show emotion, except anger and threats, her and Lincoln the only family that stood by Lexa when her parents kicked her out. And you see her look down at her sister and the remainders of your heart break as the always stoic Anya raises a hand to her lips, as tears track her features and she starts sobbing loudly, whirling around and clutching at her brother, Who isn't tear free either. And they clutch each other and don;t let go as her sobs wreck her body, even when they sit down. 

But the worst one was Indra, Costia's mother. You've never seen anything on her features before, Lexa said it was her coping mechanism for losing Costia. She doesn't break into sobs like Anya. But the single tear and the utter loss in her eyes is enough to make Octavia burst as well. 

Your turn now. You walk up to the casket. Looking down at her. Peaceful and content. You know where ever she is now she will wait for you. She always promised she would. You imagine her hand on your shoulder, one last reverent goodbye. One last 'I love you'. 

You run your fingers across her soft cheek, she was your happy ending and she was gone. But she will wait for you. 

 

Your eyes fall onto hers last. And even with the colors gone from your vision, and her eyes closed forever. You know one thing. 

 

You will never forget the green.


	2. Perfect Little World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry but it got stuck in my head and I had to write it and even i cried while i write this because...well read..
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy
> 
> Its a Raven POV

You knew losing Lexa would change her but you didn’t think it would be this bad. You’ve seen her stop, physically stop walking in the middle of a pathway or in your shared apartment and she would get this look in her eye. And you knew, you knew that she was seeing Lexa by the light wet film that would cover her hazel eyes and the silent tears that would slide down her cheeks.

But you deal with it because you understood. When you lost your father it felt like your world was crumpling around you. Sometimes your vision would blur and you would see him, and a younger you working on the car or him pushing you on the swing as the autumn breeze picked up the hazel leaves. Hazel has been your favourite colour your whole life and it’s fitting that your soul mates eyes are the same colour.

You hold her when she screams at night for her sister, when she’s a sobbing mess as she clutches you like a lifeline and you’re the only thing stopping her from drowning and you think that maybe you are. You won’t leave her to drown, not if you can help it and if god himself even tried to take you away from her you would make damn sure he would struggle. Because you’re Raven Reyes and if there is anything in this world you can be it’s a pain in the ass to people who try to force you to do something you don’t want to.

Anya needs you, now more than she ever has in the years you have known her. And sometimes it brings a tear to your eye when you remember first meeting her because it was _Lexa_ who introduced you. Lexa is the reason you found your soul mate, the reason you no longer fear being alone. And she is dead, and you weren’t as close to her as Anya but she was your friend and she helped you find your other half and damn it you use to think after your father you wouldn’t cry again but Lexa is dead and it hurts.

You didn’t realise how much it would hurt to lose a friend. You don’t mean Clarke or Octavia; they are family or Anya because she is a part of you, but a friend. But you realised soon enough, when you saw Anya crumble into Lincoln, when you held Clarke as she screamed Lexa’s name and sobbed into your jacket. You’d never thought you would break down like they did because she wasn’t as close to you, but one day you were leaving Lincoln and Octavia’s house and you saw her mustang in the garage and the flashes returned and you saw you under the car working on it and Lexa sitting on the hood wiping the wrench, laughing at something you said and the next thing you knew Octavia was shaking you as you fell onto your knees sobbing because it will never happen again because she’s _gone._

Anya went once every week to her grave and you always went with her because she needed you. It became a Tuesday tradition. And you would always see Clarke there because while you went once a week, Clarke went daily. And every time her eyes would fall onto the gravestone they would glaze over and you keep wondering if this time you lost her. But she’d always come back, a sad smile on her face when she shook her head and moved her eyes from the grave. You love her eyes, not as much as Anya’s but still enough. You love the blue, the energy they have just like Octavia’s but while Octavia’s where wild and energetic, Clarke’s where passionate and free. But now when you look at them the light is gone, like she can no longer be happy. You wonder if she ever will be again.

When you look at this Clarke, she looks so different to the old Clarke. Your first friend and pre-school who came barrelling into class like a ball of fuzz and didn’t have a care in the world, she loved everything and everyone with all her heart and mind like the world itself was built for her. She didn’t have a clue off how harsh this cruel world can be to the innocent. But now she knows better than anyone that this world isn’t so wonderful, she knows better because her world crumbled to the ground because some asshole thought he was a good idea to drive home drunk. Now your best friend is a sad ghost of what she use to be and a family will never see their father again.

You ask her if she wants to come with you to the nearby cafe for a coffee, and as she stands there, in her usual clothes consisting of a woolly black trench coat with light blue worn jeans and a grey undershirt to match the beanie you think she’s going to decline as she usually does. But this time she accepts.

You are the one to ask how she’s doing, not because Anya’s being rude or anything it’s just that Anya gets very fragile after visiting the funeral and you always feel like if she sometimes even says a word that it would be enough to break the dam again and send her into a sobbing mess. But you don’t miss the shared looks of understanding between Clarke and Anya. They both lost something important to them, for Anya it was family and for Clarke...Her world.

While they never walked the aisle, or said the “I do’s” in the eye of the law Clarke and Lexa were married. Clarke said it make her feel connected, like she was finishing something they both wanted. No one argued or detested it, no one minded. Heck Anya even hugged her that day at the gathering at her house and said “I wish she was here for this” ...Clarke held her tighter.

It’s Lexa’s first birthday after her funeral, Anya went to spend the day with Lincoln. You didn’t mind, someone else needed you that day and you’re just glad someone could watch after Anya as you went to Clarke’s apartment. You meet Octavia by the door and she gives you the same sad look she always does when you both come here, because you both know it’s going to be messy. On the times you both have come before it’s been bad, but this is _her_ birthday and Clarke always went out of her way to make Lexa’s birthday as memorable as the last. So you take a deep breath and knock. You’re not wrong.

You hear a loud smash and the sound of shattering glass and your both inside in a second and frantically calling her name. You find her sitting down, knees drawn in and one hand covering her mouth as she sobs and one delicately holding a photo. She’s leant against the chest high wall separating the lounge and dining room. Shattered glass and a broken frame lay littered on the floor in front of her. You crouch at her side as Octavia does the same on the other, and you look at the photo and you can’t stop the pang in your heart as you recognise the photo because _you_ took it.

It was taken at Mount Rushmore memorial; you remember the slightly cold weather and the cheering of tourists like yourselves. You remember Clarke asking you to take a photo as she hands you the little yellow disposable one then her walking back over to Lexa. She turns and faces you, bright smile on her face and awe in her eyes. Lexa comes up behind her and wraps her arms over her shoulders and lets them rest on her collarbone, you see Clarke’s face somehow light up more at the contact and you remember gagging and calling them gross. You remember the photo that accompanies this one, they are in the same position, and only this time they’re looking at each other. Expressions soft and eyes full of so much love and affection it kind of reminded Raven of a Disney movie.

Only it wasn’t, because those always had happy endings and the last time you checked happy endings didn’t include clutching your best friend as she cried and begged for her girlfriend back.  They didn’t include watching your other best friend struggle to hold back her own tears as she watches Clarke crumble again. And you find yourself wishing for Lexa to appear, more so then you wished for your own father. Because Clarke looks so lost and destroyed that you wonder if she is even _living._

“What is the point anymore? I can’t do this without her...It hurts so much” she sobs into you, dropping the photo and resting her head into the crook of your neck as you and Octavia hold her tighter. She’s told you how it hurts before, how she doesn’t feel alive anymore. Like she’s simply dragging herself through her days instead of living them, how each day feels more like s struggle then death, and how she wonders if it is even worth surviving if you aren’t really living anymore.

You held her as she screamed and cried and sobbed and screamed some more, you’re the one who takes her to bed and who rubs her back til she sleeps, having left Octavia to clean the mess. Only when you come out, you see her on the couch, watching what Clarke must have been watching before they came. And as you go into the room you look at the screen and your heart clenches, it’s the video of Octavia’s twenty forth. Two months after Lexa’s proposed. It was Lexa who had planned the party; it was a surprise party in Bellamy’s backyard. Clarke had the camera and was zipping around the backyard, stopping only to talk or to kiss her girlfriend.

You look back at Octavia as the happy birthday song starts, and after a moment she looks up at you. And her cheeks are wet and her eyes are glistening and when you sit next to her she throws her arms around your neck and holds you tight, you hug her back. Lexa was Octavia’s soccer team captain, and the reason she realised her dream of becoming a female firemen. She cared a lot for her sister-in-law.

You look back to the screen and think one of you may be sitting on the remote as it’s paused, and the face on the screen looks happy. It’s Lexa, Clarke has zoomed in on her face during the video, and she’s smiling fully and whole heartedly as she looks at the camera and no doubt the person on the other side of it. You feel your own tears roll down your skin.

Clarke’s birthday was the same, you came to her apartment and held her as she cried and begged for Lexa. This time she was watching a different video, it’s the video of Lexa proposing and you watch as Lexa gets down on one knee and proposes her heart and you see Clarke’s eyes light up and the tears of happiness fall from her eyes as she nods and exclaims “Yes!” and you wish you could go back to that time, that happy place where life was perfect. Where Anya wasn’t a mess, where Lincoln laughed a full belly laugh without bursting into tears, where Octavia could play soccer without stopping and gasping. But most of all you wish you could go back and see your best friend look so happy, to warn Lexa not to go to out that day and maybe then you wouldn’t be holding onto your best friend as if you were what kept her grounded. Maybe then you could have that perfect little world back.

It has been a year and a bit since Lexa died, Anya still goes to the cemetery, so does Clarke. Anya has been getting better lately, less fragile and more social. She won’t forget, not in a million years, but she’s finally living her life again. And you’re happy that she’s progressing through it all, you yourself have been feeling lighter lately to. And Lincoln and Octavia are lighter as well, your outings less depressing and dinners less sad. Everyone’s moving on, everyone but Clarke. And you don’t blame her, her life revolved around Lexa since the moment she met her, your life’s goal is to meet your soul mate and to spend your life with them. It’s your life’s direction, and Clarke’s lost hers. And she tells you that it feels like her life doesn’t have meaning anymore, like it’s pointless and going nowhere like she has nowhere to go. You hope you never understand what she’s talking about.

It happens on a normal day, you went out with Clarke to a bar. But you both opted for none alcoholic drinks as it didn’t feel like a night for drinking. You talked and caught up as you hadn’t seen her for three weeks due to your job. The conversation feels like the rest though, weighted and sad. Like something is incomplete and you know that she’s thinking of Lexa because it’s all she can do. And you will never blame her for not being able to move on with her life, because if you lost Anya... You don’t actually know, because every time the thought appears you don’t bother thinking about what you would do as you throw the thought out of your brain like toxic trash.

You’re driving back, in your Impala that you got after being obsessed with Supernatural. And she looks at you and says “Never let Anya go Raven, don’t go a day without telling her you love her and hold her every time like it’s your last. Because you never know when it will be” You find yourself listening and vowing to do so.

Then it happens, a large force hits into the side of your car. It jack-knifes before catching flight and sliding along its roof until it flips again and you’re upright. You’re dazed and confused, your body hurts and you feel blood sliding down your head at the top down your back. Then there’s fire, and you can’t get your limbs to co-operate. And you think this is it. You will die in this car; you will never see Anya again, never hold her or hear her tell you that she loves you. And you realise that this is how Clarke feels, and god you wonder how the fuck Clarke has lived over a year like this, how she has moved around knowing she will never see her soul mate again. And she can console Clarke all she wants but if this is how Clarke feels then she would never have been able to even comprehend how much it hurts and how alone it feels. And Clarke...Is pulling you through the window.

How grab her as she pulls you out, and hope fills your chest as she does, because you will get to see Anya again and when you do you plan to hug her tighter then you ever have in your life. And as Clarke puts you down after dragging you under her arm you look up to her and plan to thank her and hug her because now you get to see Anya and again and it’s because of her.

But as you look up to her, standing above you, as you open your lips to say it. Your car explodes, and her body jerks and her back arches and she gasps. And so do you, as she looks down at herself and spots the small piece of metal that impaled into her back and now protrudes from her stomach. The blood starts pooling and staining her wool white sweater with patterns on it that you got her for last Christmas. And she looks at you, before she collapses.

“No!” You whimper as you pull yourself over to her. Cradling her head onto your lap and cupping her face, you look around the area you crashed. It was a bit out of a nearby town, on a T junction. Endless grass fields seem hollow in the night. A middle aged man is out of his car on the road and is calling an ambulance. You look back down at Clarke.

“You’re going to be ok Clarke” you say as your hand moves to hover helplessly above the wound before returning to Clarke’s face, wiping away a tear as a bit of blood slides down the side of her mouth, and you feel so helpless as you watch her And she’s looking at you with sad, glistening eyes and you know there’s nothing you can do, and that you’re about to lose your best friend on the side of this road in the damp green grass. She opens her mouth and closes it, swallowing and trying to talk. And you want to shush her and tell her to save her strength but you know it won’t help.

“I-I’m s-sorry Raven” she gurgles and you tell her it’s ok but it’s not because she’s dying and you don’t know what to do. One of her hands come up and brushes your cheek “You’ll be ok... It’s not your fault.” And you can see the look in her eyes that tells you that she knows she’s dying.

“I’m so glad that you’re my friend, and that O was m-my friend... Tell her t-that please” and you nod and promise. And oh god how are you going to tell Octavia this and you picture the look you will see later when she finds out that Clarke is gone.

Clarke’s eyes drift from you and she looks up at the night sky. Her brow furrows in confusion before changing, her eyes widen in shock. You look up and see only pitch black and stars but when you look down at her, you see a light you haven’t seen in over a year, and she’s smiling.

“S-she’s there R-Raven” She struggles “I  s-see her... I s-see L-Lexa” and her mouth opens and closes and she’s in pain but she’s smiling and her eyes are happy.

“She’s waiting for me Raven” And the emotionally chocked words and she looks happy, she sniffles and a tear rolls down her eyes as she stare up at the sky. And you lean forward and rest your forehead on hers as tears ran rampart on your cheeks and you sob out “Don’t keep her waiting too long then, you know how she gets”

And you move back as Clarke looks back at you. 

“She says t-tell Anya and Lincoln that she loves them and t-that you should r-really learn how to make a p-paper airplane” she chuckles breathlessly and you realise that it isn’t an illusion because Lexa had said that to you when you were alone with her. So you choke out an “I will”

“I’ll see you when it’s y-your time R-Raven.” And her eyes travel back to the sky. She breathes.

“Green”

She’s gone.

You see Octavia as she bursts through the hospital doors, her face shocked and devastated and she looks at you with pleading eyes, and you shake your head. Her mouth drops open and she covers it with her hand, head shaking as she whimpers “No!”

You pull her into you as she sobs loudly and screams into your chest and you can’t hold in some rogue sobs as they escape. You see Lincoln enter and the moment he sees the two of you he stops and shakes his head, eye’s closing tightly. Bellamy is there a minute later, he bursts in like Octavia through the sliding doors and he sees you clutching Octavia. And you see his jaw drop and you’ve never seen him cry before until now as he moves forward and pulls you both in and the dam breaks and you scream and sob and beg as it all collapses inside of you.

Clarke’s gone

The funeral is much like Lexa’s, only this time you break instead of Anya, you clutch to her and cry, and you see Octavia hold Bellamy as he keeps her on her feet, but he’s just as much of a mess and you would laugh if it didn’t hurt so much.

Memories of your childhood flash bye and there’s isn’t one without Octavia and Clarke and you cry harder because the girl who kissed your skinned knee in 1st grade, the girl who held you when your first boyfriend broke your heart, the girl who bounced around in your life like a ball of fluff, is gone.

And you’ll never have another sleep over, never have another birthday party for her, never get to see her paint, never get to see her again and it hurts. You and Octavia are the last to say goodbye. And you clutch her and she clutches you and you both tell the other it’ll be ok but it never will be the same again and the pain will only fade but will always remain.

Its weeks later when you tell Octavia about the night as you both shed more tears but, now you both know. Because you never believed the whole heaven thing, but Clarke saw it and Lexa was waiting for her. And you’ll see them again, and Clarke will have that light in her eye, and one day.

 

You can have that perfect little world again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry but also not and yeah.. :.(

**Author's Note:**

> Dial 000-Feelz-555 for heart repairs. Lol


End file.
